


Call my name gently

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: All I want is you ，so call my name gently





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Позови меня тихо по имени轻轻呼唤我的名字](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608176) by [Layla_Medea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea). 



> Although English is not my native language, and I have not practiced English applications for many years， I would like to translate my fics into this language，cause I hope to let more people know how cute Schenkopp and Yang are and how much I love them.

The existence of the story-book knights should find a loyal object for themselves, such as religion, political idea or monarch.

The thirteenth head of the Rosen ritter did not believe in religion, and his belief in democracy was not very firm. As for why he did not defect to the other country and follow the famous blond man, there were different opinions. He had given the answer half-truth, it was said that because there are more female soldiers in the league, yet none in the empire.

However, during a private conversation with the former 13th Fleet commander, Walter von Schenkopp confessed to his commander: "Have you ever noticed the tone of generals of the enemy caling the blond boy? Mein Kaiser. "The handsome empire's exiled aristocratic descendant showed his usual indescribable expression, sighing, "See, so sweet and so touching.Such lingering tone to call the Lord is too flattering. For me, no! So far, no boss has deserved me to call such a deep affection, no matter how respectful, I can't use this tone!."

"Then what is worth it, hometown, motherland, people?"

The handsome gentleman raised his sharpened chin and give his answer，not noble but firm: " The lover,of course! What do you think，my admiral."

The black hair admiral did not make a sound, just bowed his head and buried his face in the heat aroma of the black tea.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't say something sweet words today, I won't let you come!" The imperious lover licked Yang's auricle with the thin lips, and whispered. The swollen front of Yang tied with swelling desire, but also he was forced to meet the man’s warm embrace behind him. Again and again the handsome man with brown hair plunged.

What does the bossy man want to hear from him? Beg, command? Or the dignified tone or more obscene?  
Raging pleasure, lust grow, hot crazy,He was addicted to all of them.  
The man's sweaty body was pressed against his back, yet he still stubbornly sit there，held Yang's face and kissed him.

"Ple, oh, um, dear... Walter..." His wheezing accompanied by sobbing, but like a curse, subdued the fury of the dragon.

The evil thoughts are removed, the rational return, and the clouds receive the rain.

"What the……so，did my general just want to hear this?"

"Would my commander like to come again?"


End file.
